narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaguya Maeko
this character is made by Raikaguken Kaguya Maeko 'and her family moved to Konoha Two months after Maeko was born, One month after the Kyuubi attack happend in which from her family only maeko survived making her the only Kaguya outside of Kiri. Background Childhood During her time growing up at the orphanage she quickly became a Loner because of her looks and Shikotsumyaku that she unlocked at the age of Five when one of the local bullies tried to hit her, her Shikotsumyaku reacted and broke the Bully's arm making all other orphans and even the matrons avoid her. Maeko is a quick learner which she used to learn all about chakra, its uses and the human body, after she unlocked her Shikotsumyaku she learned that it uses a great amount of Calcium from her body and began to drink Milk in large amounts because to her it does not only help her Shikotsumyaku but it is also her favorite drink. At the age of Six Maeko came across Uchiha Itachi who became her crush. at the age of Seven Maeko went to a Dango Shop she heard so much about, in this Dango Shop Maeko bumped into Mitarashi Anko making her drop her Dango, Anko after seeing who bumped into her was suprised at Maeko's cold personality and made it a point to get through it in which she succeeded after offering to train her when they both had the time. After Seven months of training and trying to befriend Maeko the girl accidentally called her Big Sis which resulted in Anko Glomping her and making her live in her apartment, Maeko did not protest as she knew she had little choice in the matter. Academy Years Maeko joined the academy Four years later than most. During her time in the academy Maeko despite her cold personality managed to gain three friends named Akimichi Chōji , nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino . When Uchiha sasuke stated that Maeko should be honored to become his wife She kicked his head in and loudly stated that she had no interest in such a pathetic Uchiha unlike Uchiha Itachi who is a Real Uchiha . She did not even bother trying to talk to anybody else as most of her class were annoying fangirls, she eventually befriended Uzumaki Naruto since he was with her other friends most of the time, she however always called him Uzumaki-San as she secretly found it greatly amusing how he always acted when she called him so. She Somehow managed to convince Naruto that Sakura was just a all out nasty girl that always hit him for no reason at all and to get rid of that little crush of his. Although she never participated in the pranks they always managed to make her laugh. she met the Hokage once when she, Chōji ,Shikamaru and Shino were hanging out with Naruto, when she asked why he doesn't use some sort of clone to help with his paperwork he startled them by slamming his head into a tree multiple times calling himself a idiot with every slam before thanking her. she managed to have naruto teach her the shadow clone technique as her normal clone's were barely passable in the exams, she had thought that naruto already knew of the memory gain from the shadow clone thus did not tell him about it. Her team exists out of one fangirl and one arrogant boy, both of which ended up dying in the Chūnin Preliminaries. Chūnin exams During the Chūnin exams she and her team passed the Genjutsu test on the Second floor but pulled Tenten as she is the only girl she does not hate and actually likes. this action was about to go unnoticed until the Uchiha opened his in her opinion arrogant and useless mouth for everybody to hear his arrogance, She watched as Rock Lee slaughtered him in their spar with glee and started to make fun of the Uchiha every chance she got. in the written exam she managed to cheat without getting caught and made sure both her team mates did not get caught either. In the Forest of Death she lead her team to a Ame team who she killed and took their scroll which was the one that they needed to pass after which they made a straight line to the tower in the first 3 hours after the start. In the Preliminaries her fangirl team mate managed to get herself killed by a Ame Nin, Maeko was pitted against her last remaining and arrogant team mate who she ended up killing after he offended her by stating she would be better fit as a housewife. Konoha Invasion Before she could fight in the final exams they were invaded by the Oto-Suna alliance and was confronted by Six Oto Jōnin and Four Suna Jōnin who she managed to kill before she went to assist other Konoha Shinobi who were outnumbered or outclassed, after eliminating most of the enemies in the arena she and the other Konoha shinobi went to fight the rest of the invaders at the wall. Maeko managed to eliminate one of Orochimaru's snake summons raising konoha morale, during the invasion she showed her ferocity by taking on large groups of invaders with ease raising morale even more and was able to fight off the invasion with the help of present konoha troops. Promotion after Senju Tsunade was instated as hokage Maeko's actions in the invasion were checked and she was subsequently promoted to Jōnin skipping Chūnin altogether. Sasuke Retrieval Mission Maeko was part of the retrieval team and fought her last remaining blood family Kimimaro on equal footing until Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara arrived resulting in Kimimaro's eventual death and Maeko becoming the last kayuga alive. Before leaving konoha to go after sasuke with the rest she told Naruto and sakura that if she were to get to the Uchiha first he would return in a body bag as in her eyes that is the only way for a traitor to return. Unexpected Suprise Seven Months Before Uchiha sasuke killed Itachi Maeko came across Itachi during one of her solo missions in a small town where they were both resting, She Confessed her love to him after which they spent the night together before they had to continue with their respective missions. After she returned to Konoha she went to check with Tsunade who shocked her with the news of her being pregnant after which Maeko told her who the father was as he was her first and only. After she received this news she told the Konoha eleven, Anko and the other sensei's that she wanted to speak with them, when they were gathered she told them about the news shocking them, after they came off their shock Anko Hugged her and they promised to be there for her. near the end of her Pregnancy Pain attacked Konoha and she was forced to evacuate with Kurenai and the civilians. Three weeks after giving birth to Three healthy boys she named Uchiha Ryozo, Uchiha Ieyasu and Uchiha Shintaro she was told that sasuke killed Itachi, She of course knew the truth about the Uchiha massacre after itachi told her and while sad she promised she would not hold it against sasuke but she would not let him near her Sons either should he be allowed back. Personality While she is seen as a Cold and distant person when not with her friends she is actually quite caring, warm and loving towards friends, family, children and the hokage. when in non-training battle She turns a bit Bloodthirstly thanks to her time with Anko while also becoming somewhat a Pyromaniac that loves setting her enemies on fire with her Fire jutsu. Whenever she is taken to T&I with anko she uses her Shikotsumyaku as a torture method after she found out she can use her Fire Affinity to heat the Bones outside her skin to extreme degrees, This however had the side effect of making her a Sadist and scaring even Morino ibiki with her Sadistic laugh. She also shows a extreme hatred for fangirls, arrogant idiots and traitors as seen in the Sasuke Retrieval Mission where she stated that she would kill Uchiha sasuke if given the chance. Appearance Maeko has pale skin, Amber eyes, Feminine facial features, two scarlet dots on her forehead which all the members of her clan possessed, and white hair falling to her lower back when not in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail. She has a Large Scar on the right side of her face from her training in the Forest of Death. she usually wears a White fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs along with a White trench coat and gloves, White Shinobi Pants, a White belt, White shin guards and White Steel nosed combat boots Abilities Some of her abilities came from her kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku, which allowed the user to manipulate their own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allows Maeko to manipulate her osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gives her absolute control over the concentration of calcium within her bones, allowing her to control the density or malleability of them. She uses this ability to wield her bones as weapons in battle, and uses them in the form of taijutsu attacks that she calls dances to give her a variety of abilities, as well as grant her a near-invincible defence, she can also grow an entire forest of gigantic bone blades, and even merge with one of them allowing a deadly sneak attack. However as a downside, a user of the Shikotsumyaku abilities,She has a different bodily structure than others, making it harder for Doctors and Med-nin to treat her Training Maeko's training is short to say: Extreme, she wants to be one of the best there is and uses Chakra weights that grow heavier the more chakra you put in it and adjusts to her new speed and strength every saturday and sunday before making them even heavier or upping thing in case of her Gravity seals, as a morning work out she does 1000 Push ups 1000 Sit ups 1000 Squats and 100km run, furthermore she trains in the deepest and most dangerous parts of the Forest of Death for better survival skills and sense sharpening. She uses a different training ground for her Jutsu but does not stop firing them until she faints of chakra exhaustion to enlargen her reserves as they grow larger every time they are exhausted. At her academy graduation her chakra weights are 800 kg per limb and her gravity seal is at x10 making her walk at 10 times normal gravity. Despite this training she does not even have a muscle outlining making her look delicate and easy to bruise. Physical Prowess Maeko's abilities make her well suited for close-range combat fighting, demonstrating tremendous taijutsu skills combined with equally impressive speed, agility, and dexterity in her training with Anko. She combines her Shikotsumyaku and taijutsu capabilities to form many deadly "dances" while also using her fire affinity to super-heat her out-skin bones for extra damage all the while giving of her Sadistic laugh. Ninjutsu The moment Maeko found out about her affinity one month after her training with anko began she began doing every exercise there was to enlargen her chakra reserves in order to use more stronger jutsu while also learning every jutsu for her affinity that she could get her hands on, because she began this early her reserves rival a high-Jōnin in size at age 10 while also reducing the hand signs needed for every jutsu until she could do it One-handed and need only three hand signs for every jutsu aside from the now hand-sign less Shunshin, as she does not want the uchiha to copy her technique's. her Sadistic laugh is classified as a Jutsu even while it is not an actual jutsu as it is just her sadistically laughing for the simple reason that it causes her opponents to hesitate attacking her or to freeze up. 'Stats ' Trivia * Maeko's Hobbies are Stargazing, Reading, training, Expanding her Reserves, Cooking and Relaxing with her friends. * Her favourite food is Monkfish, dobu-jiru, Meat, Dango and Ramen, while her least favourite foods is anything Sour. * Kaguya Maeko has completed 20 D rank - 10 C rank - 5 B rank - 2 A rank and 3 S rank Missions before the sasuke retrieval mission, all B ranks and above she had done solo. * Maeko's favorite color is White. * maeko is in love with Uchiha Itachi and mother of Uchiha Ryozo, Uchiha Ieyasu and Uchiha Shintaro. Quote's '(To T&I department) i gazed into the abyss once, it blinked.Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character